


Oh No

by BlackDevilWhiteDemon



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Based on a Tumblr Post, F/M, Implied Sheith, M/M, Misunderstandings, Shiro and Keith and Shay are mentioned, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Tumblr Prompt, fake soulmate mark, implied hunay, soulamte au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-07
Updated: 2017-08-07
Packaged: 2018-12-12 17:04:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11741397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackDevilWhiteDemon/pseuds/BlackDevilWhiteDemon
Summary: Pidge doesn't have a Soulmate, plain and simple. And quite frankly, she's fine with this. Now; her friend want to see her mark, so she gets a fake one. Lance. She doesn't now any Lances right?What do you mean that's the name of her friend's best friend and he has a mark with her real name on it?





	Oh No

_You don’t have a name tattoo on your wrist, meaning you probably don’t have a soulmate but you didn’t want your friends to tease you about it so you had a tattoo made on your wrist about some name you picked at random because your friend said she wanted to see it soon. And then somehow there’s a person claiming to be your soulmate and they’re kind of cute and sweet so you don’t know what to do._

 

**From silentpeaches on Tumblr**

* * *

 

Soulmate: the person you are destined to be with, strung together by the universe.

 

Most people had soulmates, indicated by the name written on their wrist. Although there was a lesser part of the population who didn't have one. This either meant they had a platonic soulmate (the name will appear once you have met the person) or not one at all. Katie Holt, or better known as Pidge, fell into the very latter category. She lacked a name on her wrist and always believed that she simply didn't have a significant other. That the universe decided that she would not have someone to share her faith with. Or at least someone that the universe picked out. Honestly though, she could care less. She didn't have time for that; she had better things to do. Like, hack computers, attend school, protect her nerdy wimpy older brother, feed the family dog, and among other stuff. A soulmate or romantic partner was the least of her worries and not in her main priorities. So really, all in all, it didn't bother her. That does not mean her friends didn't tease her about that though. You bet they did. Although that's not without repercussions, she was very, very sarcastic. So wasn't very hard to retaliate with her attribute of being sardonic. This usually would shut them up but, they still annoyed her about it time to time.

Then she met a boy named Hunk. Yes, Hunk. At first she thought it was a nickname of some sort. But quickly she came to realization that that was actually his name. Kind of weird, but she's heard worst.

They meet in tech class. It was near the beginning of the year and he happened to sit next to her one day. Someone gave the wrong answer to something which made Pidge mutter a sarcastic comment under her breath. Hunk caught what she was saying and quickly corrected her. Weirdly enough this somehow leads to friendship over the next few months. Pidge never thought that she would meet someone who is living embodiment of a cinnamon roll; that is until she met Hunk. He was too nice and pure _not_ to befriend. Now, only if people would stop judging him by his weigh...

"Hey Pidge."

Said person looked up at her friend beside her. "Yeah Hunk?" She questioned, raising an eyebrow. They were currently in study hall, working on whatever homework they had. Hers being coding and his being engineering at the moment.

"I just realized I've never seen your soulmate mark." Hunk looked like he was in thought, putting a finger to tap his chin. "I mean—I already showed you mine, so...can I see yours?" He smiled sweetly and leaned a bit towards her. He usually did this when he wanted an answer from someone, but want willing to press. 

A frown crept on Pidge's face. _Oh no. Not this again. Should I just tell him I don't have one? Or..._ Her eyes glanced to the side, as if that would give her the answer. 

Hunk noticed Pidge hesitant. He retracted a bit and put on a sheepish smile. "Oh well, I mean it's OK if you don't want to. You know...cause I know sometimes people meet their soulmate and end up hating them or maybe yours is; you know," he gestured with his hands, "gone?" The uneasiness in his voice was almost pitiful; _almost_.

"Uhhh, no. Nothing like that." Pidge glanced down for a second to readjust her glasses. She picked up her teal mechanical pencil and continued. "It's just that...I want to surprise you!" She mentally cringed at herself for such a blatantly weak lie. But she was thinking on the fly here, not much room for debate. Hunk seemed to raise an eyebrow at that, looking a bit surprised but content.

"Okay. So... Later then?"

She shrugged. "Yeah, I guess."

Without another word exchanged between the two, they redirected their attention back to their work. They were in the library after all. There's only so much talking they could do before the librarian went up to shush them.

 

* * *

 "Oh, fuck!" The small girl cursed as she slipped off her backpack and locked the wooden door behind her. Nearby, her brother happened to be sitting in a resting chair, reading a book of some sort. Upon hearing the profanity leaving his sister’s mouth, he bookmarked his reading material and frowned at her.

"Katie! Language!" He warned.

The younger girl glared at her brother. "Well excuse me Matt; but I have a bit of a predicament right now."

Matt rolled his eyes at his little sister's 'shenanigans'. Standing up from his chair, he left his book aside and followed his sister into the kitchen. "Oh what predicament can you be in?" He crossed his arm to hear out her explanation. He was feeling sassy today and he wasn't sure why.

Pidge rolled up her sleeves, and jutted them in his direction to show him her blank wrists.

"Okay?" He squints at her. "I get it. You don't have a soulmate. I thought you didn't care." Matt started to scrutinize her facial expression, trying to find any hints to help himself come to a conclusion of some sort.

She sighed and shook her head, swinging her arm back and pushing the sleeves down. "Look, you remember my friend Hunk, right?"

His lips pressed into a thin line. He sorted through his head to recollect any information on Hunk. Like a light bulb, a couple memories here-and-there popped up and he mentally snapped his fingers. "The really nice one who makes amazing food?" He questioned. 

"Yes that one.” She nodded, leaning over the counter to grab an apple from the fruit basket. "He kind of wanted to see my soulmate mark today and I kind of blurted out that I wanted to show him it as a surprise later."

Matt stared at his sister long and hard before realizing what she had said. He couldn't help himself and busted into laughter as she was about to take a bite out of the red fruit. "You what? Katie you don't—" He continued to laugh until he met with the floor. A small ‘oof’ left him as he made acquaintance with the ground.

"Hey, shut up! Why do you find this so funny?!" She moved forward to kick him in the side, but decided against it, declaring too mean. "Can you help me?" Her sudden plea and change in tone prompted Matt to gather himself up. And off the floor as well.

“Ok, ok, ok. What type of help do you want?”

 

* * *

 

"This is the place?" Pidge wrinkled her nose as she looked up at the building in front of her. It looked quite legit to her, white paint on the outside with medium sized windows that displayed some of the artist's works. She looked back at her brother. "This doesn't seem like a place where they'd tattoo a high schooler* **.** " Her eyes revered to scrutinizing the parlor. 

Matt made a face that screamed 'really?'. "What? Do you want to go to a place that screams that?" 

Pidge pulled a frown. "No." She didn't mean it like _that._

Matt hummed in satisfaction. "Exactly sis. They'll tattoo you, and they're legit." He rested his elbow on top of her head, because why not?

"But if they're legit, why would they-"

"Shhhh!" He stuck out a digit to shush her. "Just pipe down and follow me." He grabbed her hand and led her into the parlor.

 

* * *

The Holt siblings exited the building a few hours later. By then, Pidge was muttering under her breath about the pains. Her wrist where the tattoo lay was covered in a type of medical tape. The nice tattoo artist told her to keep it on for 2 to 4 hours before removing it. Pidge had already did her fair share of research before coming there, and knew what to do afterwards. With the way to dry it out to prevent bacteria growth, what to wash it with, and what not to expose it to. Which was a lot of stuff to be honest, Pidge wasn't quite sure how other people did this all the time. There was a check-list of things that must be done for tattoo care. _God damn it. This is almost a chore._

"So...you going to be okay?"

She nodded at his question. "Yeah, it just stings a little."

The nerd simply gave her an on pointed look. This irritated her enough to snap a response of "Okay, it hurts a fuck ton, ya happy?" 

Matt snored and shook his head. "Sorry for asking, you want to get some ice cream?"

"Yes please..."

 

* * *

Pidge gazed at her recently inquired tattoo. It was a week or so later from when she got it. It was pretty small, was done in black, and had been written in print rather than cursive. As she picked the name of someone at her old school, she guessed he probably wrote in print only. The name she picked was Lance. Why? Because when she was in her freshmen year of high school, there was this blonde white boy, who was kinda chubby, who was infamous. He was infamous around the school because he was known as the kid who wore a red speedo on the first day of swimming. Which was early on in the year so, she couldn't help but to put a name that would make her laugh when she looked at it. As it _was_ a tattoo, she was going to daunt it for a long while. Besides, she actually saw him that day too... The things she would do to eradicate that memory.

She fidgeted in her seat a bit; she was in the car with her brother, as he insisted on driving her to meet up with Hunk. The song that was playing though the radio was unfamiliar to her ears, but Matt hummed along like somebody waiting for their turn on karaoke night. 

The drive was cut short when he pulled into a parking lot of a fast food joint. "Okay, I can see your friend down the street. Can I drop you off here?"

"Sure. Thanks for the ride." She grabbed her bag and opened her side-door, getting out and closing it once outside. "Bye, see you in a few hours." She waved as he nodded and pulled out to go back home. 

Pidge trudged over to where she spotted Hunk sitting at one of the outside tables at a coffee shop. _This feels really clique..._ She joked around with herself. **Red light** -waiting at the sidewalk- **green light** -she strolled over to the street Hunk was on. As she neared him, she realized someone else was with him as well. It was another boy, probably a few years older than her. He had brown hair and dark skin; not as dark as Hunk's though. And the boy's fashion sense. _O_ _h my god—is that boy wearing a crop top? Holy shit._ She couldn't help but giggle. She was almost at the table and could make out the rest of what he was wearing. Yes, he did in fact have a crop-top shirt on, it was blue of all colors. He had short jeans she only ever saw girls wear and a pair of those cat stockings you can get online. This bitch was also wearing a fucking flower crown. _The hell? Okay, so maybe they're a girl with short hair. Does Hunk even know this person? Or are they just flirting with him? It's kinda hard to tell._ The way she approach the table had the unknown person's back to her. This also meant Hunk was seated across this person, allowing him to spot her immediately. 

"Hey Pidge! I thought you would never make it."

She shrugged at his joke. "Yeah well, I kinda got kidnaped by a mechanical green lion from space." She jester back to him. The table had 3 seats, and as such she filled in the remaining one. Hunk gave her a side hug and a cup of coffee while the other person waved at her. _Oh._ She finally got to look at this person's face. It was a guy, a very pretty one at that. He could probably pass as a woman if he tried. His eyes were a deep blue (whatever that's supposed to meab) and— _Wait a minute, why you mapping out his face? You're here to see Hunk._ She reminded herself. 

"Ummm, Pidge." The girl looked back at her friend. "I probably should've warned you, but I brought my best friend along. I hope you don't mind. I just wanted you two to meet each other." If it had been any other person, she might have gotten mad. She didn't understand people like the way she understood tech and robots. They were just easier to get along with than people. So having an unexpected visitor usual is uncomfortable. But this was Hunk, so she'll make an exception, beside, if this dude is Hunk's best friend; he can't be too bad. _But what type of guy dresses like that?_

"Hi, the name's Lance." He-wait, Lance held out a hand for her to shake. Her eyes widen. _Oh my god his voice. It sounds so weird??? But not in a bad way??? What is this?_ She chuckled out of habit and went to shake his hand. 

When it was done she quickly took put a disinfecting wipe from her bag to clean her hand before she discarded it in the nearby trashcan. "Sorry," she apologized upon seeing Lance's confused face, "I tend to do that with people I don't know. You know, you can never be too sure about who's sick or not." 

He nodded in understanding and then it hit Pidge. _Shit, his name is Lance and I chose Lance as the name for my tattoo. Fuck! But I have to show it to Hunk today. I promised. Besides, the probability of him having my name is 0 to none._

"She tends to do that. I remember when I first touched her shoulder and she cleaned it, right then, right there." Hunk spoke in a joking matter, but she knew that he wasn't lying. That really did go down. Her face heated up a bit and she sent a glare his way. Which, he promptly laughed off. "Anyway, Lance."

"Yeah dude?"

"This is Pidge 'I live off coffee and Monster' in all her glory." 

"What glory? I don't hear any trumpets of the angels." Pidge couldn't help but to make a sarcastic comment, it was the perfect moment. Even if it meant making fun if herself. It was at this moment she decided to take a sip of her drink. _Huh, black. Hunk knows my taste._

"Oh, but I do. It's wonderful." Lance pointed up to the sky as if to prove his point. This got a groan from Hunk and a look of surprise for Pidge. _Oh? He's a flirt. Greaaaaat._

She laughed at it just to be nice. He was kinda cute but... She got no time for that. 

Hunk rolled his eyes. "I said no flirting." His friend just seemed to sink into his chair a bit and drink some of his... _I think he's drinking a latte? I can't tell._

Hunk smiled at her and gestured towards his wrist. She nodded and pulled up her sleeve of her green hoodie. "Here, you can finally see it. I don't get why you make such a big deal out of the whole 'soulmate' thing." She laid her arm on the table top; the two boys leaned in to look at it. 

"Oh. _Oh. Ohhhhh_." She gave Hunk a confused look as his reaction. 

"What?" She questioned.

Lance looked kinda surprised. He wiped at his mouth before asking, "Um, I know this is kinda personal; and you don't really know me...but... Is your real–I mean, birth name Katie?"

She squinted at him. "Yeah, that's my actually name. How'd you know?" She adjusted her fake glasses and pulled down her arm, along with her sleeve. 

Lance rubbed the back of his neck and chuckled nervously. "Hunk let that slip when he was talking about you." 

She frowned at Hunk who just gave her a sheepish smile and hid behind his drink. "Makes sense." She mused.

Lance couldn't find a way to phrase what he was going to say next, so instead he opted for just showing her the underside of his wrist. Written in neat purple cursive was the name Katie. 

Pidge suddenly felt her stomach sink as she looked at his soulmate mark. _Shit._ Before she could say anything, Hunk beat her to it.

"I can't believe it. You guys are soulmates! Oh, this is so exciting, my best friend, and my newest friend, together! Well, kind of. Am I going to fast?" 

Lance laughter at his friend's rambles. "Yes you are." He put a hand on his shoulder. "Slow down there buddy." 

Pidge forced a smile, internally freaking out. She couldn't just tell them it was fake! It's not like this is some random guy she just met. (Well, he kinda was.) But this is Hunk's best friend! She done fuck up on this one. _Crap. How do I get out of this situation???_ "Wow, didn't expect that..." She tried to sound surprised, but wasn't too sure how convincing she sounded. But apparently it didn't matter to the two boys in front of her. They were already conversing with one another. They both sounded very happy and excited. Which only caused Pidge to deflate more in her chair. _So I can't say anything without making a big scene, but I can text my brother to pick me up earlier._ She took this opportunity to send a quick text his way. 

 

* * *

 

 

 **smol pigeon:** Can you pick me up an hour early?

 

 **smol pigeon:** Please?

 

 **Mr. Roundglasses:** oky

 

 **Mr. Roundglasses:** *okay

 

 **Mr. Roundglasses:** why?

 

 **smol pigeon:** Just do it; I'll tell you later.  >:(

 

* * *

 

She pressed the home button and turned off her phone. Slipping it back into her bag she redirected her attention to the other people around her. 

"Katie! I mean—Pidge. Ummm, you know, since we're soulmates and all. Do you want to play 20 questions? Just too kinda get to know each other?" He gestured a bit and folded his hands together. 

She was about to point out that they technically didn't know if they really were soulmates, but she kept her mouth shut. That would just make them suspicious of her. "Sure," she gave him a smile, "but I go first."

"Of course my lady." 

Pidge felt her eye twitch at that response, although she wasn't sure why. To be honest that reply was almost funny. She plopped her elbows upon the table and have him a good look. "Okay, this might be a bit rude but...why... Why are you dressed like that?"

Lance blinked at the question, and even before his could give her his answer, she blushed. "Oh shoot, I didn't mean like that!" She moved her hands in a frantic motion. "I just mean like—your–... Most guys just don't dress like that!"

Lance started to full on giggle at her behavior; Hunk giving her a few pats on the back. Pidge was still mumbling to herself while Lance calmed down. "It's okay, it's okay. Kat—uh, Pidge. I don't find that rude. Many people question my fashion sense. Hunk here included." He jerked a thumb towards his bigger friend.

Pidge had stopped talking by then and looked surprised. "Wait, really?" She questioned; he nodded and she looked over at Hunk. He shrugged at her and said: "I got used to it real quick. As he used to dress like a 'normal person'" Hunk added air quotations, "compare to everyone in our group as he would say. But now he dresses like an Instagram model." He shot a look towards his friend.

"Aww, you just jelly 'cuz these legs stretch for miles." Lance put a hand onto his face as he spoke, then lifted one of his long legs up to 'prove' his point. Hunk sighed and chuckled at Lance, while Pidge fake gaged at the sight. 

The three of them laughed.

 

* * *

 

"So, what's your favorite color?" 

"Blue. Yours?" 

"Green, but lilac's cool too. Do you have any pets?" 

"I have a Russian Blue that I appropriately named Blue."

"That's great!" Dry sarcasm. "I have a family dog named Gunther, although, we changed it to Bae Bae.** I also have a personal cat named Green."

"That's great!" He exclaimed, but a bit more genuine. "Hunk also has a fat cat named Yellow."

"Hey! Yellow isn't fat, she's just poofy."

"Yeah man, whatever you say." Lance patted Hunk on the back.

Pidge snickered. She was actually having fun. This Lance guy was funny, and as much as he was a flirt, he was also **really** nice. And apparently scarily good at chess. She had to test out that claim later for herself. Although, that probably is true. _To a certain extent, most guys wouldn't barge about something such as that unless it was true. Being good at chess was considered nerdy, not manly._ She wondered if he could bet Matt at a game, or maybe even his friend, Shiro. "You know, my brother's bestie has a cat named Black, and that guy's boyfriend has a cat named Red."

Lance looked over with wide eyes before bursting into laughter. His blue flower crown fell off in the process, hitting the tabletop. " _What the fuck...?_ " He wheezed. "What's with everybody naming their cat's such _shitty names_?"

She felt herself grinning at him. "May I remind you that you are one of those people?"

"Yeah! But I have a reason! Her coat and eyes are blue, and ( _that word is literally in her breed name)_."

Hunk readjusted the flower crown on his friend's head. "You do have a point there, but you still did it dude. You're in the 'I-named-my-car-after a-color' club. Welcome." He stuck out a hand which Lance promptly shook. 

 

* * *

 

Matt pulled into the parking lot of the mall. Apparently, his sister went there with Hunk, and his friend. Now all he had to do was find them in the food court. "Challenge expected." He mumbled. He entered the place, the air condition hitting him in the face as he walked around to spot a familiar hair-do. One much like his own. 

_Ding!_

Oh, he got a text from somebody. 

 

* * *

 

 

 **smol pigeon:** yo bro, over here

 

* * *

 

 It was weird that she was texting him like that, but he guessed she was tried. He looked up from the screen to see someone waving in the distance. Bingo. 

 

* * *

 

Pidge waved at the pair, her brother pulling her along to the exit. She watched their figures get smaller and smaller. She sighed.

"Did it go well?"

"No."

"Don't mumble, I can't hear you." 

She shot him a glare and shook her head. "I done goofed up."

 

* * *

 

"So what you think of her?" Hunk sat across from Lance on his friend's bed. Said friend was simply sitting on the floor, his back to the closet. 

"Oh my God, she was so cute??? And small! How old was she again?"

"17."

"That's only about a year age gap." He rubbed his chin. "Do you think she likes me?"

Hunk chuckled. "Well, she certainly doesn't hate you. I think you two will get along fine. You're Soulmates after all."

Lance melted at the mention of that word. "Soulmates, wow. Never thought I would meet mine like that. But then again, you met yours because someone was mugging her family."

Hunk rolled his eyes. _Oh yeah, he definitely remembers that._ "It's always a funny story to tell Shay's friends." 

"I just can't believe it. I'm 18, and then suddenly you want me to come along in a hang out with your new techy friend. And balm!" Lance smacked his fist into the palm of his hand. "That friend of yours turns out to be the one!"

"Yeah, well. You're surrounded by us nerds now." Hunk got up to his feet to join the Cuban boy in the floor. He then tackled him and released a wave of tickles. 

"Wait, Hunk— Noooo!" Lance screeched as his friend tickled him. "Pffft- ha ha hah!" He couldn't win and mercy was given upon him. "Aw, man..." Lance whined, he then took advantage of his friend's guard being down and tackled him. They rolled around for a bit, throwing fake punches and things of the such before settling down, and lying next to each other. "Hmmm," Lance broke the silence, "guess I'll be surrounded by nerds." He booped his friend's nose, causing the other to laugh. "But that cool tho."

No one said anything for a minute.

"I wonder if she'll let me do her hair or paint her nails, or even maybe let me dress her up?"

"Lance!"

"What?! I'll just saying! That'll be fun though..." He mumbled the last part to himself, although he knew the person besides him could hear it too. 

Everything was wonderful.

 

 -------------------------------------------------------

***Since Pidge is supposed to be younger than the others. I feel like she would be a 17 year old in College. But is referring to herself as a highschooler, because of her age. (Hunk, Lance, and her are all in their first year of college.)**

 

****In canon, she dog was originally given the name Gunther, but was later changed to Bae Bae. Not sure why though... :/**

 

**I thought this was going to be 1,000 words...but ended up as 4,000+ words??? Would of been more too, but I wanted to post it so I rushed the ending part.**

 


End file.
